miss invisible rose
by ginnygirl528
Summary: Rose feels invisible. the hogwarts talent show is just what she needs to become uninvisible and maybe catch a malfoy. SONGFIC! lyrics aren't mine sadly   SCROSE! i don't own HP


**Disclaimer - sadly I own nothing. The lyrics aren't mine (sorry I didn't bother looking up who does own them) and the characters belong to the genius who is J.K. Rowling. **

**Anyways, you can call me Lily because honestly I don't like my real name.**

**This is my first story, so don't go to hard. Keep in mind the fact that I was bored and threw this together because I had nothing else to do. R&R please!****J **

The lights dimmed as the buzz became a small hum. It was the annual Hogwarts talent show and the last act was about to start. Ten small floating candles lit up the stage, revealing a pitch black piano. A red haired girl slowly walked onto the stage as whispers filled the Great Hall. Who was this girl? She didn't look familiar. No one had seen this small red headed girl before, her bright blue orbs shining with tears that wouldn't fall. The unusually small fourth year confidently sat down at the piano and danced her hands across the black and white keys. The song had a melody like no other and soon the small girl started singing her sad song.

_There's a girl _

_Who sits under the bleachers_

_Just another day eating alone_

_And though she smiles_

_There is something just hiding_

_And she can't find a way to relate_

The crowd immediately knew who the song was about and they knew they were the cause of miss invisible. Her hands delicately danced across the keys as she sang her heart out. With her brilliantly blue eyes shining with tears and her eyes closed tightly, the sadness melted into the hearts of the crowd. As the sadness swirled around the room, pictures floated behind the girl as she sent her message through her song.

_She just goes unnoticed _

_As the crowd passes by_

_And she'll pretend to be busy_

_When inside she just wants to cry_

_She'll say…_

First there was a picture of a small girl, no younger than eight, holding a green and silver notebook in her little hands, sitting under a cherry tree as her family whizzed back and forth on their brooms. Then there was a drawing of a girl with red hair and light blue eyes wearing a pale blue silk gown and pearls so white they shined even on paper. The crowd gazed in wonder as picture after picture passed before their eyes, each one of the same red haired girl they saw sitting on that pitch black bench.

_Take a little look at the life of miss always invisible_

_Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes_

_Take another look at the face of miss always invisible_

_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see_

_Why she waits for the day_

_When you'll ask her her name _

The crowd was captivated by the fourth year in front of them. The candles flickered and danced so much that even the people closest to the stage couldn't see her rosy red cheeks and the diamond tears dripping down them.

_The beginning, in the first weeks of class_

_She did everything to try and fit in_

_But the others they couldn't seem to get passed_

_all the things that mismatched on the surface_

Every eye strayed to the girls silky black dress and her pale pink polka dot shoes. Her shoes didn't match with her dress and her dress didn't match with her shoes. It all seemed so familiar, but no one could place who this girl was. They all knew who this song was about, but they didn't know her name.

No one had asked her name. And she didn't want them to know her identity.

_And she would close her eyes when they left_

_and she fell down the stairs_

_And the more that they joked _

_And the more that they screamed_

_She retreated to where she is now_

_And she'll sing…_

*flashback*

It was the beginning of the school year. A young red headed first year was coming out of her second class of the day. You could tell she was very talkative because she was happily chatting away with her cousin. The two first years came to a pair of winding stairs. Suddenly the girl tripped, not realizing that they had come to a pair stairs, the small girl fell face first down the stairs, her strawberry hair flying out behind her thin body. All through that fall she clutched tightly to her silver and green notebook that she loved so dearly.

*end of flashback*

The crowd watched in wonder as the crowd jeered and taunted the small defenseless first year. It was them. Slowly, the flashback changed to pictures and drawings, but the tear stained face of that little girl as she was teased and laughed at left a mark. Some of the audience was in tears already, but the song continued in its sad melody.

_Take a little look at the life of miss always invisible_

_Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself _

_in her shoes_

_Take a little look at the face of miss always invisible_

_Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for _

_the day when you'll ask her her name_

As the pictures continued, the candles flickered and soon became so dim you could only see the people next to you. The small girl wasn't even a dot in the middle of the stage anymore. The pitch black piano blended in with the darkness as the song gracefully finished.

_And one day just the same as the last _

_Just a day spent in counting the time_

_Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further _

_behind… _

As the candles slowly flickered alight the crowd saw the that the girl had gracefully descended from the stage and was nowhere to be seen. The Great Hall filled with cheers, the first cheers ever to have been for that lonely girl.

*the next day* 

"She has got to be slitherin! Didn't you see the notebook?"

"It's a journal."

"She can't be a slitherin. All of them think they're better than everyone else!"

The conversations swarm around the Great Hall as Scorpius Malfoy made his way towards the doors of the Great Hall with a plate of food in his hands. Only he had understood the song. The girl had wanted a friend, but because of what had happened she never got to have one. He was going to find her and be her friend so she could know what it was like to have someone who cared about her. Scorpius sat down on the soft grass under the Quidditch Field bleachers.

"I knew you would be the one who understood," said a voice behind him. He turned around and saw Rose Weasley, red hair and blue eyes shining.

"You sang the song?" Scorpius asked her. She nodded and walked towards him.

"If someone sees you they'll get the same idea," Rose said as she looked over towards the castle and picked up his plate of food and began walking away, " I know this place inside out. Secret hiding places and all." She stopped after she had walked a few feet. "Aren't you coming?" she asked him, looking back at him. Immediately, Scorpius got up and followed the small red headed girl who had suddenly been like a bookmark in a special page of his life that he wanted to read over and over again. She led him to a soft grassy area where her food was already spread out on a silver and green napkin with her silver and green notebook laying beside it.

"Why do you always have that notebook, Rose?" Scorpius asked Rose as she sat down his food and they sat down together.

"It's like a friend to me," answered Rose in a voice that could rival her Aunt Luna's, "I draw designs in it." She opened the book and showed him a design of a green and silver dress with delicate white swirls surrounding its silky design.

"It's beautiful," Scorpius said in awe as he gazed, mesmerized, at the drawing in her small hands. Rose blushed at the compliment.

"I'm working on it so I can wear it to the end of the year dance," whispered Rose softly, closing her notebook, "It'll be a miracle if I finish it in time." Scorpius laughed at this.

"It's the middle of the year, Rose," Scorpius laughed. Rose looked like she wanted to say something, but at that moment the bell rang and Scorpius raced off to the castle. But Rose didn't follow. She finally had a friend and she was happier than she had ever been in her life.

*afterward* 

Everyone at Hogwarts stopped teasing others and if someone was a bully someone would always do something about it. Rose was never teased again, but she wouldn't go to the Great Hall for meals, instead she ate under the bleachers. Scorpius would always sit with her and eventually asked her to the end of the year dance. The couple had a lovely time and graduated in their seventh year. Scorpius ended the year proposing to Rose, which made her father mad, but he soon excepted his little girl getting married. Rose became an unspeakable and Scorpius became the head of magical law enforcement. They had five kids, two boys and three girls, who they loved dearly. Scorpius and Rose died in their sleep and lived to see their grandchildren grow up. Because Rose spent all her meals eating on the Quidditch pitch, it is believed that she still floats across the pitch and watches the games in her ghostly form.


End file.
